The Good, The Bad and The Absolutely Wonderful
by TheLostGirl14
Summary: My miracle saved me by giving me the one thing I could ever hope for. Love. I didn't know if it was his messy copper hair sticking in up in every direction or his beautiful green eyes but he made my heart skip a couple of beats. Trust me when I say it's one of the best feelings. But when you're in the situation I'm in…. it can also be the worst.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay so I hope you guys like it._**

**_I don't own Twilight._**

* * *

**_"__You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." ~ Dr. Seuss_**

**_Prologue_**

_To me love was to life as life is to everything else. Everybody wanted it and some people have it. Then there were people who just wasn't made for it. _

_I thought I was one of those people. _

_It was probably because pushed away all the people who wanted to love me. It was because of all the pain I went through. Why would anyone want to love me? I wasn't like most girls my age who had friends and boyfriends. Growing up all I had was my mom and dad. Even though they weren't together anymore they still were my only friends and biggest supporters. I never had birthday parties because most of my birthdays were spent in the hospital. I was never a normal girl and I used to hate that. Looking back on it now….. I wouldn't change a thing. I used to never believe in miracles and sometimes I use to doubt that miracles could even happen to me. As days went on life got shorter and I tried to make the best of it. I prepared myself for the worst. _

_Then I got my miracle. _

_My miracle didn't come in the form of medicine or money. It didn't come in the form of instant relief and an easy life. My miracle was in a form a man. I didn't know if it was his messy copper hair sticking in up in every direction or his beautiful green eyes but he made my heart skip a couple of beats. My miracle walked right through the door to my room. My miracle saved me by giving me the one thing I could ever hope for. Love. Because having someone that loves you and loving them back gives you the strength to fight anything that stands in the way. You just have to take a deep breath and allow it to happen. Trust me when I say it's one of the best feelings._

_But when you're in the situation I'm in…. it can also be the worst._

* * *

**_Should I continue? This was only the prologue. If I get enough reviews saying to continue I will update this quickly._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Twilight in any way.**_

_**Sorry for all spelling and grammar errors. I beta it myself and sometimes miss things.  
**_

* * *

_In three words I can sum up everything I learned in life: It goes on. ~ Robert Frost_

**_Bella's POV_**

_Life. It goes by so quickly and a lot of people take it for granted. Life is too short to be wasted. When I lived in Florida my best friend used to always to say to " live each day like its your last because it could be" I never truly understood until I was diagnosed with lung cancer at the age of fifteen. It was genetic and the fact that Phil used to smoke from time to time didn't really help. Doctors said with the right kind of treatment it could be controlled and I could live my life without any problem. They lied and it got worse. Three years later and I'm on a plane to Forks to live with my dad and seek medical help. I was always the quiet one who always reading. I loved poems by Robert Frost and Shakespeare. I thought the were brilliant poets. _

_Needless to say I never really got out much.  
_

_They only time I went out was to check ups and that was never for long unless I felt like it was hard to breath or if they wanted to run more test. Sometimes my mom would come out and see me but, Phil always stayed home. I secretly think it's because he still think its his fault it got worse even though we tried to tell him it wasn't. Mom came to Forks for my latest appointment and we had just finished up and were heading to Charlies' house. Everything was quiet but, as usual mom broke the silence._

"Okay Bella, you stay here and wait while we go get the car." She said before walking off. I expected Charlie to follow after her but instead standing next to me.

"Um Charlie." I started.

"Yeah Bells?"He said looking at behind me.

"Aren't you going to follow her? And what are you looking at?" I said before turning around to see.

There were three guys. Only two of them were smoking but, they all looked up to no good.

_Fuck. Now I know why Charlie is still here. He thinks if he leaves that they'll mess with me. He was going into overprotective mode. That was not needed.  
_

"Charlie are you really going to let Renée diver the cruiser?" I said and he finally looked at me. He loved his cop car and insist we drive it everywhere.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Renée. She just went to get the car." I said and saw his eyes widen.

"Fuck. Do you have that can of pepper spray I gave you." He asked looking in the direction of the parking lot.

"Yeah. If you want to find it before she does you better get going." I said and he took off leaving me by myself.

_Why did I want to be alone again?_

_Oh yeah. To prove I didn't need him to fight my battles._

"Excuse me miss but do you happen to have the time." I heard and turned around. I was met with the green eyes of one of the three guys. The one who wasn't smoking.

Holding my ground I spoke to him. "No I don't, sorry." To my surprise he just smiled and shrugged.

"It's okay. I didn't really need the time anyway." He said and curiosity got the best of me.

"Then why did you ask?" Why ask for the time if you don't need it?

"I needed a reason to talk to you" He said smiling bigger. He had a beautiful smile.

_He was beautiful._

_Whoa where did that come from?_

"Why did you want to talk to me?" I asked.

"Because I knew if I didn't I would regret it for the rest of my life." As sweet as that was I couldn't help but wonder.

_How many times has he said that line?_

"How many girls have you said that to?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"None. Your actually the first."

"And what kind of reaction were you hoping to get?" I had to ask.

"No reaction, just a conversation. Even though I was kinda hoping you would let me take you out on a date." He said.

"And that's the reaction. Sorry but, no I won't go on a date with you." I said.

"Damn. What about your number?" He asked.

"I don't even know your name so why would I give you my number?" I asked.

"Good point. My name is Edward and you are?" He questioned smiling and extending his hand for me to shake.

"Bella." I said shaking his hand.

"So Bella can I have your number?" He asked again.

"No." I said shaking my head smiling. He's persistent I'll give him that.

"Hey can I borrow your pen?" He asked pointing to the pen tucked behind my ear.

"Sure." I said giving it to him. I watch him pull a piece of paper out of his pocket and write something down before giving me my pen back.

"Thanks." He said.

"Your welcome."I said back.

"Hey Edward come on we got to go!" I heard a guy shout from a few feet away. One of the two guys he was with.

"Hey I really gotta go." He said.

"No problem." I said.

"I really hope I see you around." He said sticking out his hand.

Taking his hand in my I shook it. "Goodbye Edward."

He slipped something in my hand before he pulled away. "Goodbye Bella." He said and then he ran off.

Looking down in my hand I saw a piece of paper with writing on it.

It read:

_Dear Bella,_

_Since you won't give me your number I'll give you mine._

_I hope you call sometimes._

_- Edward_

He put his number at the bottom.

I failed to notice Charlie had pulled up in the cruiser and got out until he spoke. "Bells was that boy bothering you?" He saw Edward.

Tucking the paper in my jacket pocket I turned to him smiling. "Nope. He just wanted to know the time." And with that said we headed home.

_I really hope I get to see Edward again. __For some insane reason he intrigued me. I wanted to get to know him more. Maybe I'll call him... probably not._

_He probably wouldn't answer anyway. _

* * *

**_Okay so this was Edward's and Bella's first encounter. Unlike what Bella thinks this will NOT be there last. I have a TON of drama and a lot of heartfelt moments in store for the two. It will start slow though so just bare with me. Thank you for everyone who took the time to read, review, favorite and follow the story.  
_**

**_Reviews = quicker updates._**

**_- TheLostGirl14_**


End file.
